Struggles of a Testifier
by aShiya016
Summary: ..Miyu witnessed a terrible scene that really bothered her since she saw it... With the help of Kanata, she can make it! R&R guyz!
1. Chapter 1: I wish, I was not there!

Ashiya016: Hi it's me again… Hope you like it? (.)

* * *

Title: "STRUGGLE OF A TESTIFIER"

**Main Characters: **

Miyu

Kanata

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DAA DAA DAA!! (How I wish *sigh*)

***********************************

Chapter 1: I wish… I was not there!

Miyu is on her way home from school. "Lalala-lalala…" Miyu was happily strolling near the park. She decided to take a rest on the bench. "Whoah… this day was sure great!" she exclaimed as she raise her both hands way up high.

"Shut up! I don't want to listen to you!" someone shouted.

"I will kill you!" another voice exclaimed.

Miyu heard it and she traced the voices. She saw a woman and a man quarreling at each other at the forest behind the park. Miyu thought that it was just a couple's misunderstanding and not needed to be bother but to her astonishment, the guy was holding a gun and aims it to the lady.

"What are you trying to do?" the lady said with fear in her voice. She stepped backwards away from the angry guy.

"This is enough! I'm full of you! To your lying!" the guy angrily said to the terrified lady.

"You don't know what you're doing. Put down your gun, we can talk about it in a nice way… Please…" plead by the lady.

Miyu didn't notice that she is filming the whole scenario. Her hands just move to get her cell phone from her pocket and capture that scene.

"Please… Shiro…" she begged but the guy didn't listen to her pleading and…

"_BANG!"_ a loud gun-shot was heard in the whole area. The lady was shot in her abdomen. The lady's body fell on the ground and her blood scattered.

The lady saw Miyu behind the tree. She reached her bloody hands onto her… "Help me!!" the last two words she'd said before her breathing stopped.

Miyu was stunned. She accidentally dropped her cell phone from her hands and her face was starting to fill with fear. She wanted to scream but she's afraid that the guy might see and shot her. Her body was shivering and her hands were cold and she was perspiring because of so much nervousness that she felt.

The guy was completely insane… "What did I do?" Then he heard the bushes moved. "Who's there?"

Miyu was afraid that he would find her so without any thinking she suddenly run away from that area, not knowing that she left her cell phone there. She was running very fast with tears flowing down on her cheeks. She keeps on running until she reached the Saionji Temple.

The guy who shot the lady got out from that place and hides himself.

When Miyu reached the Saionji Temple, she quickly headed to her room and locked herself in there.

Kanata saw her rushing and he was about to greet her, she disappeared from his view. He was left in the living room confused.

Miyu didn't get out from her room the whole day and night. She even didn't eat her dinner nor talk to Kanata except when she was going to the bathroom.

Kanata was worried of Miyu's action that's why that night he went to Miyu's room… He was carrying Miyu's dinner.

_Knock. Knock._

He knocked. "Miyu? Are you still awake?" he asked. But no one responded. He repeated his question, still no one responded. He heard Miyu grieving inside her room. He was really worried about her but he can't do anything about it.

~o~O~o~

Morning… Miyu was still lock-up herself in her room.

"Miyu! Aren't you going to school?" Kanata asked from the outside.

This time she responded. "I'm not going to school!" she said, her voice was grudging.

"Are you alright Miyu?" he asked again, worried.

"Umm… Yeah? I just don't feel good today. Just tell them I'm sick…" she uttered.

"Ok… but, can you get out first from your room?"

"I don't want!" she replied.

"Please Miyu?" Kanata pleaded. She didn't respond.

"Hey Miyu! If you don't get out there I will crash this door!" uttered Kanata. "I'm serious!"

"Go Away!! I don't need you! " shouted Miyu in a boisterous voice.

Suddenly, Kanata felt an ache in his heart. He doesn't want Miyu to just ignore him. "I'm sorry" he just apologized. "I'm going to school, goodbye…" he said in low tone of voice.

_Miyu's __MOV_

_Knock. Knock._

Kanata is knocking at her door. "Miyu? Are you still awake?" he asked.

Miyu was crying because that scene… that murder scene was very fresh in her mind and it keeps on flashing in his mind. The helpless lady being shot by an insane man. Her crying bloody face, her hands that reached towards and her voice… that frightful voice that is asking for help. _"Help me!"_

Miyu didn't sleep the whole night because whenever she tries to close her eyes, the lady's face was popping-out. "Stop! Huhuhu…" she grieved.

~o~O~o~

Morning… Miyu was still locked herself up in her room. Miyu didn't notice that she slept… Maybe because of too much crying that night. When she looked at the mirror, she saw herself really ugly… She has a big eye bag and her eyes are red.

"Miyu! Aren't you going to school?" he asked from outside.

This time she responded. "I'm not going to school!" she said, her voice was grudging.

"Are you alright Miyu?" he asked again, worried.

"Umm… Yeah? I just don't feel good today. Just tell them I'm sick…" she uttered.

"Ok… but, can you get out first from your room?"

"I don't want!" she replied, she's getting annoyed of Kanata.

"Please Miyu?" Kanata pleaded. She didn't respond.

"Hey Miyu! If you don't get out there I will crash this door!" uttered Kanata. "I'm serious!"

"Go Away!! I don't need you! " shouted Miyu in a boisterous voice. These words had just got out from her mouth without knowing that it hurts Kanata.

"I'm sorry" he just apologized. "I'm going to school, goodbye…" he said in low tone of voice.

Kanata leaves the house. When he is gone, she realized that what she said is very mischievous for him.

"I will say sorry to Kanata when he got home…" she said to herself.

_End of Miyu's MOV_

He leaves the house and while walking, the words that Miyu had said were clinging in his entire mind… _"Go away! I don't need you!… Go away! I don't need you!" _until he reached Heiomachi High.

Miyu's words really affected Kanata in his whole day at school. His quizzes were failed, he didn't recite well and he didn't even participate in every discussions. When the others are talking to him, he was just stared at them with expressionless face or just nodding at them. All of them were really confused of his actions. They have the same reactions towards Kanata… "Kanata is very strange…"

_Rrrrinnngg…_

The bell rang. School is over! Kanata went home early. "I'm home…" he said in a sad voice. He saw Miyu sitting in the sofa at the living room. He ignored her and walk straight to his room but before he entered…

"Umm… Ka-nata? I-I'm sorry…" Miyu apologized. She is behind him. "I'm really sorry for what I've said to you this morning… I didn't mean to… It's ju-just… Umm… just that I have a problem… but I'm really sorry…"

He looked at her and said smilingly, "Apology accepted…" then he went inside his room leaving Miyu at the hallway.

"Huh? Is that it?" Miyu expected that he would scold her of they will quarrel at each other…

~o~O~o~

Miyu was assigned to do the tasks in the kitchen. She is the one who cooks their dinner while Kanata is in the living room and watching television.

_-"BREAKING NEWS: a woman is found dead at the forest behind the park at the town of Heiomachi… This woman is being shot by a 45 caliber gun. According to the autopsy of the Heiomachi Police, she was dead for 18 hours until they saw her dead body around 10:00 am by the street cleaners. Let's interview them… Sir?…"-_

"Kanata, dinner is served!" yelled Miyu from the kitchen.

"Ok…" then he shut off the television.

"What are you watching at?" she asked.

"It's just news…"

"Ohhh…"

They start their dinner.

Miyu sighed. Kanata noticed it and asked. "What's the matter Miyu?"

"Umm… nothing… I'm not hungry…" she said.

"Hey… did you put something in it that's why you don't want to eat it?" Kanata uttered, looking at Miyu in a satirical way.

"Ehh! Dummy! Why did you think that I might put something in that?" choked Miyu. She stands from her seat and gets a glass of water.

"Ok… If I die, you're responsible at me…"

"Whatever!"

"Miyu, have you heard the news?" he asked taking a scoop of rice.

"What news?" Miyu replied as she drinks water leaning on the wall.

"The dead body of a lady found behind the park?"

"_CRACK!" _

Miyu dropped the glass and it broke into pieces. The water spilled on the floor.

Kanata was shocked. "Miyu? What happened?" he asked and when she looked at her, he saw Miyu crying and fell on her knees.

He quickly caught Miyu and holds her to stand. "Miyu, stand up… There are pieces of broken glass there." Kanata guides her to sit then he gave her another glass of water.

Miyu was crying so hard.

"Why Miyu? Is there a problem?" Kanata asked. Miyu nodded at him. "Tell me…"

But Miyu didn't stop from crying… "It's ok…" he muttered as he taps Miyu's back comforting her. "Just tell it to me if you're ready…"

Several hours passed, she finally stopped from crying but now she's just sitting on the sofa at the living room and across her is Kanata. Her hands are cold as ice and shivering so much. She even perspires. Kanata was very worried at her, ­he can't find the right things to said just to make her calm…

"Miyu, why don't you take a rest at your room? Let's go…" suggested by Kanata then he escort Miyu to her room. "Goodnight Miyu… I'll be just here if you need me…" he turned off the light and closed the door of her room. Then he went to his room.

After an hour…

"AAAHHHHH!!" screamed Miyu. "STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

…_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

_R&R!!  
_


	2. Chapter 2: I wish, I can help you!

**Ashiya016: **So… here it is… another chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed in the 1st chapter.

**-ACKNOWLEGEMENT FIRST-**

mysticmoon95: She's not dreaming… Just keep reading and you'll find out what it is…

misstruthfully: hehe… keep reading…

papai: I'm glad… I hope you'll like the next following chapters…

Ahvs: Sis, sorry for not informing you about this matter… My hands and mind can't stop from creating this kind of story…

animelvr23: what's OOC? (",)

* * *

"**STRUGGLES OF A TESTIFIER"**

**_Flashback: Chapter 1: I wish… I was not there!_**

_Miyu saw a crime behind the park at the town of Heiomachi. She was the only witness to the death of a lady being killed by a man. That scene keeps on bothering her. _

_How can Miyu fight this fear that overcomes her entire body and mind? Will she have the courage to testify to this crime? And how can Kanata help her with this problem?_

****************************************

**Chapter 2: I wish… I can help you!**

"AAAHHHHH!!" screamed Miyu. "STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Kanata was awakened by her scream, he quickly went to Miyu's room and he saw her crying and covering her ears with both hands. "Stop! Please stop!" she cried repeatedly.

Kanata felt hurt and pity for Miyu. He hugged her with no hesitation… "Miyu, its ok… I'm here now… Everything is gonna be alright." Kanata said while softly tapping her back. She still keeps on crying.

"I s-saw h-her…"

"Whom did you see?" he asked her as he wipes her tears on her cheeks.

"I-I s-saw h-her… S-Sh-She's be-beg-ging for my he-help…" she cried.

"Wait a minute. I will get you some water…" Kanata said and quickly run to the kitchen and back to her… "Here it is…" he handed Miyu the glass of water. "Take a deep breath…" he said.

Miyu followed her, she took a deep breath. "Are you ok now?" Kanata asked. Miyu just nodded. "Now, tell me… Who is she that you saw? Please, don't cry…" he pleaded.

"I saw… I saw…"

"You saw…" he repeated.

"The lady…"

"Yeah… the lady? Come on…"

"The lady that was found dead near the park… I saw her being killed…" she muttered in a low terrified voice. Her hands keep on shuddering.

"That's not a good joke…"

"I'm serious! If you don't believe me, stay away from me!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry… I believe you Miyu. Explain to me the whole story."

Miyu told the whole story at him… Kanata cannot believe on what he had just heard from her. "And his name is Shiro…"

"Oh God! Miyu, it's a serious crime… and you're the witness to this." Kanta mumbled, shocked.

"I know. It keeps on bothering me since the time I witnessed that scene…"

"But you have no evidences…"

"I have… my cell phone. I dropped it there…" she said. She is still terrified but somehow her worry washed out a little because she confessed it to trustworthy person.

"Your cell phone? How?"

"I'd accidentally filmed their fighting… I didn't know that the guy… that Shiro… that he can kill that lady." Miyu uttered, with a trembling on her voice.

"Miyu?! It's their privacy… how come you'd watched it and the worst… you'd filmed it!" scolded Kanata.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean it… But it happened already… You know, I cursed the time when I saw that. I wish I never ever see it! I really wish I wasn't there!" tears started to fall from her green emerald eyes.

"Miyu…"

"Whenever I sleep, I always dreamed about her. She always appeared in my mind. Her bloody face that is begging for my help, her hands that were reached towards me… She needs justice for her death…" she explained to Kanata who is besides her sitting on her bed.

Kanata didn't respond. "What should I do Kanata?" she asked.

"I also don't know what to do if I'm in that situation but… I think, I will do what I think is right…" he uttered.

"What is right?" she whispered.

"It's very late Miyu, let's talk about it tomorrow… You should sleep." Kanata muttered.

Miyu nodded and she lies down on her bed.

"Goodnight Miyu… Just calm your mind and pray first before you sleep. Ok?" Kanata advised. "If you need me, I'm just at my room…" Then he stood from her bed.

Miyu grabbed his hands and muttered "Please stay… Will you?"

Kanata nodded. "I will just be here right by your side…" he said and sits on the chair inside Miyu's room.

"Thanks…" she said smiling, but still her eyes were in tears. She closed her eyes.

Kanata noticed that her hands still shaking and cold so he holds it tightly. "It's aright Miyu…" he whispered.

His hands that hold Miyu's hands were warm. Miyu felt security in his touch, she was very thankful that there is a Kanata Saionji that is always for her and never leaves. She slept that night with a peace in her mind.

~o~O~o~

Miyu woke up. As she opened her eyes, she saw Kanata sleeping and holding her hand with his both warm hands. He was like a child and suddenly a memory flash in her mind. The first night they slept together in one room, when an alien baby landed in the temple. They were like a family, Miyu is the mother, Kanata is the father and their baby is Ruu. She smiled.

Kanata was awakened and saw Miyu smiling at him. "What's the matter Miyu?"

Miyu quickly move away her glared from him and looked at the ceiling. "Ah-Ahhmm… nothing" she mumbled, she was blushing. "M-My h-hand…"

Kanata saw that he was holding her hand tightly. He blushed and quickly let go of her hand. "Are you ok?" he asked to cover what he has done.

Miyu sat on her bed and lean on the wall. "I'm ok now… thanks to you."

"You're welcome. I will prepare our breakfast." Kanata said and went out on her room.

"He really never left me…" she thought. She stood and changed her clothes and wears her school uniform.

At the kitchen…

"Huh?" Miyu was shocked when she saw Kanata still wearing his pajamas. "You're not going to school?" she asked to the brunette.

"Nope… We have business to deal with…" he uttered.

"Business?"

"Yeah…"

"About what?" she asked, confused.

"Just take a seat there and I will discuss it later…" said Kanata and placed their breakfast on the table. Miyu sat down opposite to Kanata. And they start their breakfast. "After you've eaten your food, change your clothes…" he said.

"But why? We're not going to school?"

"That's right. We are going to the police station."

Miyu was shocked. "Police station!' she exclaimed. "Why are we going to that place?!"

"You must have your statement about the crime that you have seen…"

"I won't!"

"Ehh? What did you mean you won't?" he asked.

"I will not go there! I will not do any statement… I won't! I won't!" she insisted.

"Miyu!! Stop acting like a child! This is serious!" scolded Kanata.

Miyu jeered at him.

"So?"

"I'm afraid… I'm still not ready…" she confessed in a stumbled voice.

"But when will you be ready?" he asked as he eat his food.

"I don't know. Please give me time…"

"Ok… As you wish Miyu…" then he stood from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Miyu asked, looking at him.

"I'm going to change my clothes. We're going to school…" said Kanata and stepped out from kitchen leaving Miyu still eating her breakfast.

~o~O~o~

At school…

"Miyu-chi, how are you?" Noxzema asked as he gave her a piece of rose.

Miyu accepted it and said "I'm ok…"

Nozumo turned to Kanata. "And how about you Kanata… are you in your mind today? You sure strange yesterday…"

"Yeah…" he replied.

"Strange? What happened?" asked Miyu at the lad.

"Well… He's very strange yesterday…" Santa interrupted the two.

"How?"

"Because…"

"Shut up Santa!" Kanata cut-cross.

"I want to know what it is…" uttered Miyu, curious.

"Don't tell it to Miyu…" Kanata said to the two boys.

"You're so selfish Kanata!" she exclaimed and scoffed at him.

"I'm not selfish Miyu, you are such a gossiper…" he muttered not looking at her.

"Fine! If you don't want to tell me!" she said as she trampled her feet on the floor until she reached her desk. "Fool! You can't keep secrets on me Kanata…" she thought.

Classes for the day are over… Miyu and Kanata was on their way home to the Saionji Temple.

While walking… "Miyu, are you sure you don't want to go to the police station?" Kanata asked.

Miyu stopped from walking. "I don't like…" she refused.

He faced her and asked. "But when? I thought... you want to give her justice…"

"Justice…" she whispered, she started to walk thinking of it.

"Yeah… a justice for her…"

They were in silence until they reach the stairs towards the Saionji Temple.

Kanata decided not to mention that crime again to her. He doesn't want to force Miyu about it. He will just wait until Miyu open it to their conversations. He will just be there at her side, a much supported friend that cares and understands her. Just constantly hangin' around like the air that sometimes keeping quiet but is always there.

The night is very quiet. The sky is filled with thousand shining stars with a half crescent moon that lighten some part of the town. Kanata woke up in the middle of the night because he needs to go to the comfort room. When he got out from the comfort room, he heard a cry from Miyu's room. When he placed his ear at the door to listen... "Stop! Please… Please!" he heard Miyu said it repeatedly. He tries to open the door but it's locked. He felt pity for her and anger at himself because he can't do anything for Miyu. Even he's always right beside her, he can't help her to wash away her fear and worry from that event. "Miyu…" he just whispered with a feeling of disappointment for himself.

~o~O~o~

It's another start of the day of Miyu and Kanata. This day is different for the two. It was filled with lying and pretending. _(*Sigh*)_ Damn Miyu always said that she was ok, nothings wrong… everything was fine but deep inside… She was really bothered in that incident… She was overcome with fear and because of this; she can't testify what she saw in that crime. _(Haix… I was really pissed-off with Miyu's action) _and stupid Kanata, he doesn't make a move for Miyu. He is there but acting like a nonsense creature!

It's similar than the last night. Kanata heard Miyu grieving at her room. Still, he stood in front of Miyu's room, listening at her outcries. That night had passed.

And again… again and again… It's the 3rd day of pretending and lying of the two teens. _[Geez! They make me sick! (.) *Sssiighhhhh*] _They heard that the case of the lady being killed near the park at the town of Heiomachi was closed due to the lack of evidences and witness of the crime. Even the family of the lady demand for her justice, they have no choice but to stop the search and closed the case.

"Miyu, are you alright?" Kanata asked to Miyu. They are walking on their way home from school.

She faced him. "Of course I' am!" she replied with a fake smile on her face. But to her great surprise…

"_PLUCK!" _a guy's hand landed on her innocent face. _(At last! He did it! Hooray!) _Miyu was petrified to what he just did. She slowly placed her palm on her cheeks to caress it.

_…To be continued…_

* * *


End file.
